A Life With You (BrannyYaoi)
by Kuomi-Kun
Summary: –¡Hermano! ¡Hermano! –Vino el menor saltando a los saltos desde su pieza con una caja de regalos. – ¿Mh? ¿Tú no quieres tu regalo? –Yo no quiero un regalo…–Menciono el mayor con una sonrisa en su cara viendo a su hermano quien sonreia mientras le miraba confuso. –¿Que quieres?–Pregunto Vinny riendo pensando que eres una broma. –...Una Vida contigo...
1. Empezando

_**–¡Aquí estoy de nuevo para presentarles un Fic…Branny! Seh, quería ser popular (?) ok no, aquí es como yo me imagine de como paso Brad su estadía después de la muerte de su hermano, me inspire más que nada en algunas historias de terror románticas 3 y salió esto…No sé si les va a gustar pero bueno .n.**_

 _ **Dulce: :'v al menos es Branny**_

 _ **-Si qnq Espero de verdad que les haya gustado, dejen sus Reviews si les gusto o si tienes alguna duda que yo se las contesto con mucho Placer (?) ¿Nos vemos en otra historia? ¡Confirmado!**_

 _ **Kuomi está…¡Fuera! :v**_

_._._._._._._._  
–Quiero que me dejes solo…No me hagas repetirlo…–Menciono el castaño aun meciéndose en el suelo, ¿Qué acaso no lo conocen? Él es el ya famoso "Hermano de la máscara de Foxy" exacto, el que mando a la muerte a su hermanito, Todos debéis estar ahora…"¡Te odiamos!" Pero…¿Acaso sabéis la verdadera historia detrás del asesinato ese?

 _ **~Author: Kuomi-Kun~**_

–P-pero Hermano…–Se escuchó desde ese antiguo armario que se encontraba en la habitación, ese que rechinaba todas las noches y siempre ocultaba algo en el…Algo, que a Brad…No le gustaba.

 _ **~Designs: SweetGirl90~**_

–¡Pero nada! ¡Tú estas muerto! Y-yo…¡Yo te mate! –Grito más que asustado el mayor crujiendo los dientes de la rabia…¿O del miedo quizás?

 _ **~…Past mistakes, Always return..~**_

–¡No estoy muerto!... –Se escuchó mientras que un jarrón caía al suelo y Brad se escabullía aún más entre esas sabanas.

 _ **~…Do not come back, you can not go back…~**_

–¡LO ESTAS! ¡YO TE MATE! ¡TE MATE Y NO ME ARREPIENDO DE HABERLO HECHO!... –Grito esta vez alertando a todos los de la casa, Alertando porque su hermanita abrió su puerta dando un portazo al mismo tiempo que el armario se cerraba rápidamente.

–¡¿Qué pasa, Brad?! –Pregunto asustada, aunque es menor…es bastante protectora con su hermano, desde que su Padre solo lo trata como basura…Algo que, no ay que ser adivinos para darse cuenta que dañaba a Brad, aun siendo mayor…

–¡Nada! ¡No me ocurre malditamente nada! –Grito y así, logrando que su hermana se retirara lentamente de su habitación, solo habían pasado dos semanas desde que Vinny partió…Para ellos, Brad tiene la mala suerte o buena suerte de tenerlo como compañero…Si, lo que escucharon, Brad lo escucha cada vez más cerca de él y no sabe cómo reaccionar, eso…más sumando su temperamento no es una buena combinación, sus amigos creen que se está volviendo loco. Rio de una forma que helaba la sangre a cualquiera que lo escuchara y se levantó de la cama tambaleándose con la cabeza agachada, miro por últimamente ese maldito armario y suspiro un poco…para luego levantar la cara y tomar sus cosas y marcharse.

–¿A dónde vas? –Pregunto una voz atrás de él, este no necesito voltearse para darse cuenta de que era su…padre, o mejor mencionado, Hombre que lo cuidaba…Brad solo agacho la cabeza recordando cuantos momentos maravillosos había pasado junto a el…Hasta que la "desgracia" llego a la familia, la llegada del hijo menor, como todo el amor se había ido para él y el solamente…Dejando solo a Brad y surgiendo una nueva emoción en él, La Ira…

–¿Y eso a ti te importa? –Escupió un gallo al suelo y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, mientras su Padre estaba cruzado de brazos…Vaya, Pobre Vincent…Primero la pérdida del hijo menor…Y ahora, Bueno…eso queda para otra historia, ¿No creen?

Brad salió por fin de esa casa, No le hacía falta saludar a nadie…Su madre los había abandonado al tener a Vinny…Y Patricia, vaya, puede que se haya olvidado de alguien pero ella es grande, ella lo entenderá muy bien, este empezó a caminar mientras se colocaba su chaqueta negra y con su mochila, pero…que gran día había escogido, esta tormenta no ayudaba en mucho que digamos.

–¿Dónde vamos? –Pregunto una tierna voz atrás de él, Brad solo gruño un poco…¿Cómo no pensó eso antes? El escondrijo perfecto para el "diablo" puede y es su mochila, Pero no se iba a poner a gritar solo en el medio del camino y que lo tomaran de un psicópata.

–Tu a ningún lado, Yo me voy…–Menciono entre dientes, las ganas que tenia de gritar nadie se las iba a quitar, cuando crujir los dientes ya no le sirvió más empezó a morder sus labios sacando de estos algunas gotas de sangre.

–…¿Por qué me odias? –Esa maldita pregunta había hecho parar a Brad, de morderse y de caminar…Le había llegado al corazón, algo que ni él sabía que tenía…Un sentimiento desde adentro que fue tocado, un sentimiento…abandonado. – Dímelo y te dejare en paz, lo juro….Hermano.

–…Pues no me dejes solo, no te lo diré….–Dijo mirando de reojo atrás de él evitando no sonreír, pero…¿Por qué iba a sonreír? ¿Acaso solo era una excusa para…Pasar más tiempo con su hermanito? Él ya sabía que se volvió Loco o quizás fue la "cosas" que consumió después de la muerte del ya mencionado.

–Me parece un "Trato" justo…–Menciono seguido de una dulce risa que provenía de la mochila.

 _ **(…)**_

 _ **~ Sometimes ... Sometimes I lost control in the bars where going to drown my sorrows ...~**_

–Oye Viejo, Ese era el lugar de mi novia, ¿acaso te gusto y por eso te sentaste aquí? –Pregunto un adolecente mientras hacia reír a su grupo de amigos y empezaba a zarandear a Brad.

–No sabía que esto era parte de una esquina para que tu Novia zorree, en serio lo siento…–Las risas se callaron y el adolecente no sabía dónde meterse, solo se animó a levantar el puño en forma de amenaza.

–¿Qué has dicho, Idiota? –Pregunto el adolecente acercándose hacia él, No quería pelear…Solo quería asustar a Brad para que retirara lo dicho y vaya que estaba cometiendo un terrible error, mientras se acercaba…La sonrisa se Brad se hacía más amplia, Justo cuando el adolecente se acercó lo suficiente Brad movió su pie logrando meterle la traba al joven y dejándolo en el piso, para luego pisar su cabeza levemente y hacer presión, Pero no mucha claro.

–Le puede romper la cabeza, ¿saben? –Menciono el castaño mirando a los compañeros del desafortunado en el suelo los cuales ya no tenían ni una pisca de gracia en sus rostros, más algunos amigos y su novia que estaban con una cara de terror intensa.

 _ **~... But ... He was the only one who can relax me ...~**_

–H-hermano…No lo harás…¿O-o si?... –La dulce voz de una niñato se escuchó, pero por lo visto nadie más la había escuchado excepto Brad, el cual supo que se trataba de SU pequeño Vinny….Brad solo escupió a su costado y pateo la cabeza del Joven el cual fue mandando hasta el pie de su novia escupiendo algo de Sangre.

–Hoy estoy de buenas amigos, te aconsejo no volverte a meter conmigo…¿Vale? –Todos los jóvenes ayudaron a su amigo y se lo llevaron al Bar mientras que las miradas se clavaron en Brad, algunas y mayormente de terror…Hasta que Brad piso con fuerza y todos se voltearon de terror.

–¿P-porque lo lastimaste?... –Pregunto el menor mientras se le notaba un tono realmente asustado al hablar, Brad solo se acercó a su mochila y la abrazo.

–Te quiero…Vinny….–Menciono esas palabras susurrándolas.

 _ **(** **…)**_

–¿Marionette? –Pregunto la joven rubia al entrar al cuarto de la Marioneta y ver una escena…Hard. – N-no vi nada…

–¡T-Toca antes de entrar! –Grito la marioneta al taparse con las sabanas con un leve sonrojo en los cachetes mientras Goldie bufaba porque le hallan arruinado la diversión.

Al rato los dos salieron de la habitación, Marionette aun avergonzado por lo que acaba de pasar…Y aunque no lo crean, algo molesto por interrumpir algo así. –¿Qué pasa, Chica?

La polluela solo los llevo hasta la el Escenario donde estaba el Mismísimo Shadow Freddy, o el traje de este Gritando de puro dolor mientras Puppet solo sonreía de una manera jodidamente siniestra, era obvio que no era ella…Pues ni Golden la pudo haber calmado en esos momentos, Y en su boca se posaban algunos colmillos filosos, ya deben saber de quién hablo, ¿No? Nightmarionne. La Vieja "amiga" de Puppet. –Por fin, La venganza que estuve esperando hace mucho tiempo…Dile Chau a Shadow Freddy, Dile Hola…¡Nightmare! ¡Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Lo único que todos observaron al final fue como las luces se fueron y unos ojos rojos tomaban el control de esa oscuridad, eran la única fuente de luz en ese momento, cuando las luces volvieron a la normalidad todos lo vieron…Un Oso aterrador, por supuesto, todo negro con algunos detalles e accesorios Purpuras. –…E-estoy vivo…

 ** _~That day ... I feel alive again ...~_**

Puppet Gracias a dios se encontraba como si nada hubiera pasado, quizás con algunos rasguños pero nada importante. – Q-que…¿Q-que ha ocurrido? –Logro preguntar mientras todos miraban aun al "Nuevo"

~I saw his eyes again ... And ... I get angry ...~

Mientras ellos se encontraban observando al Nuevo, Una pareja de guardias estaban empujando un traje…Un Traje que habían creado ellos mismos, Un Prototipo quizás…Pues desde la última vez que sucedió el accidente de Nightmarionne, se preguntaron…¿Cómo se vería Nightmare Marionette? Y la intriga era fuerte para los dos así que se pusieron manos a la obra. – Al fin terminamos…–Menciono la castaña.

–Si…Todo a tu ingenio, amor…–Menciono el guardia mandándole un beso, para cuando llegaron al escenario se quedaron atónitos observando al nuevo Nightmare.

–¿Mh?... –Marionette sintió como si una parte de él se separara del traje y cayó al suelo rendido, era imposible…El no compartía cuerpo con nadie, solo compartió el suyo con la ya famosa madre de los niños, solo con nadie más…Mientras él estaba en el suelo, todos observaban como una sombra entraba en el Traje artificial de la pareja y este se empezaba a mover.

–Mh….–El azabache nuevo, se sobo un poco la cabeza y levanto la mirada para observar a Nightmare quien lo miraba completo, de arriba abajo– Brad….–Se levantó lentamente y se acercó a el tambaleándose torpemente, pues pasar tiempo como fantasma no era tan fácil como todos creían, cuando llego al final se iba a ir a directo al suelo.

Por otra parte Nightmare miraba sin evitar a Nightmare Marionette y recordó un momento donde pasaba exactamente lo mismo que estaba pasando…

 _ **(Mini-Flash back.)**_

–¡H-hermano! –Menciono Vinny desde su habitación casi llorando, mientras comenzaba a golpear la puerta con mucho pavor. Ya se estaba haciendo daño de tantos golpes que le iba pegando ya, pues algunas veces hasta rasguñaba la puerta, Finalmente el castaño mayor abrió con una mueca de enfado en su rostro.

–¿Qué quieres? –Pregunto Brad enojado, le había interrumpido en su programa de televisión favorito.

–M-me caí….–Menciono el menor esperando el insulto, pues siempre le decía cosas como "Eres un tonto, ¿nunca aprendiste a caminar?" "Tan bebe como siempre, Vinny" Pero esta vez solo miro como su hermano se agachaba a su altura y extendia los brazos.

–Ven….–Se digno a decir solamente esa palabra la cual tomo de sorpresa a Vinny.

–P-pero no puedo levantarme, me duele mucho el pie…–Vinny cerró los ojos mientras empezaba a soltar lágrimas, Quizás unas de las veces donde su hermano estaba siendo amable y su dolor de pie no le dejaba disfrutar.

–…Ven, Hermanito…–¿Acaso estaba soñando o algo por igual? ¿Le acababa de decir Hermanito?. El menor solo se limpió un poco las lágrimas y empezó a quejarse por el dolor lentamente al levantarse y empezar a acercarse, ya estaba de pie completamente de nuevo y caminaba, con el dolor ay que mencionar aun, y cuando estaba a punto de llegar…Se cayó.

Brad por su parte lo tomo antes de que eso ocurra pero la Caida de Vinny no solo provoco que Brad lo atrapara, sino que sus labios se tocaran formando un leve beso entre los dos, por una parte a Brad le estremeció un poco pero poco a poco fue disfrutando de un suave beso, nada más…Mientras que el menor cerraba los ojos a mas no poder mientras un sonrojo aparecía en su cara, un sonrojo de esos que empiezas a parecer un tomate…al separarse Vinny no pudo explicar. – Puede que te haga pasar…Algo mal, Pero…Nunca te dejare caer…Hermanito….

 _ **(Fin del Flash Back)**_

Nightmare había agarrado al azabache antes que tocara suelo y sus labios se rozaban literalmente, Nightmarion se quería acercar un poco más pero simplemente le daba vergüenza besar los labios de Nightmare, aun sabía que era su hermano pero él no sabía que el que estaba en frente de él era su hermanito…¿Además para qué? ¿Para que empiece a odiarlo de nuevo? Aunque el nunca olvidaría algunas palabras que le menciono mientras que viajaban juntos en el pasado.

 ** _(Flash back, Again)_**

–¿Por qué me odias, tanto? –Pregunto el menor observando al mayor desde la mochila, Mientras que Brad estaba sin la camisa…Pues había conseguido un trabajo, lo que fuera por plata…Digamos que…Para no buscar tanto lio, vendía su cuerpo a las mujeres que solo querían disfrutar su última noche de solteras.

–…¿De dónde sacas eso? –Pregunto Brad poniendo a secar su camisa al fuego de la fogata que había podido prender hace unos momentos.

–¿Por qué me molestabas tanto? ¿Por qué…Me mataste?... –

–…Los celos son muy malos, ¿Sabes? Vinny…Y-yo…Me ponía celoso de la atención que te daba Papa….Además, Yo siempre te quise y te querré…eres un mocoso genial, eres súper tierno, Lindo, Bello, Listo en algunos casos….y muy adorable, yo siempre supe que estar junto a mi te provocaría algún…Trágico fin, solo te quería lejos y siempre volvías de nuevo, por eso empecé a ser cruel contigo…Pero me dolía en el alma…hermano, siempre te…amare…–Menciono observando a la fogata ardiente, como las llamas "bailaban" para él y daban luz al lugar, en ese momento sintió una mano fría en sus hombros, como si alguien lo hubiera abrazado en ese momento.

–…P-promete…Prométeme que terminaremos juntos…–Se escuchó, no la dulce voz de siempre….esta estaba quebrada, se notaba que aquel que le había hablado en ese momento iba a llorar o ya había llorado, ¿Quién dijo que la almas en pena no lloran?...

La mano de Brad paso por detrás de su cabeza y se sorprendió al sentir algo al fin, acababa de poder acariciar a su hermano como en los viejos tiempos–…Te lo prometo, Hermano….–Luego de decir eso, escucho una pequeña risa. – ¿De qué te ríes?

–¿Puedes decirlo de nuevo? –Pregunto el menor aun riendo levemente.

 _ **(Fin Del Flash Back.)**_

–Te amo…–Menciono el oso oscuro susurrando entre los labios de esos dos, algo que hizo que Nightmarion se alejara un poco y lo mirara profundamente. –…Lo siento, Chico…–Efectivamente como pensó, ni idea de que él era Vinny, vio como lentamente el oso se iba caminando hacia la oscuridad del pasillo.

–¿Qué fue todo…eso? –Menciono Puppet algo confundida por lo que acababa de suceder. Pues vaya…No era Puppet exactamente, sino Nightmarionne... Se le notaba por los colmillos de su boca.

–No lo sé, Patricia…–Menciono el azabache tomando de sorpresa a Nightmarionne.

–Al menos me recuerdas, Hermanito…–Como consuelo esta abrazo a Nightmarion y este recostó su cabeza en sus hombros, pensando en …Brad.

 _ **(…)**_

Pasaron meses desde ese encuentro, los Guardias le construyeron un traje especial para Nightmarionne, sobre todo para que se quede con su hermano para protegerlo y todo eso, Pero Nightmarion sigue aun mirando a Nightmare a lo lejos, el cual solo le dedica una mirada y se va. El "Te quiero lejos de mí para que no te vuelve a pasar nada" no le agradaba al azabache ni un poquito. Pero un día donde estaba "acosándolo" de nuevo…

–Te ves Lindo acosándome, ¿Vinny?...

–…B-brad….

_ _ **_._._._._._._._._._**_

 _ **PD: Esto...No es un One-Shot..Es un Fic, con mas capitulos 3**_


	2. Yandere Pervertido

(…Anteriormente…)

–Te amo…–Menciono el oso oscuro susurrando entre los labios de esos dos, algo que hizo que Nightmarion se alejara un poco y lo mirara profundamente. –…Lo siento, Chico…–Efectivamente como pensó, ni idea de que él era Vinny, vio como lentamente el oso se iba caminando hacia la oscuridad del pasillo…

(…)

Pasaron meses desde ese encuentro, los Guardias le construyeron un traje especial para Nightmarionne, sobre todo para que se quede con su hermano para protegerlo y todo eso, Pero Nightmarion sigue aun mirando a Nightmare a lo lejos, el cual solo le dedica una mirada y se va. El "Te quiero lejos de mí para que no te vuelve a pasar nada" no le agradaba al azabache ni un poquito. Pero un día donde estaba "acosándolo" de nuevo…

–Te ves Lindo acosándome, ¿Vinny?...

–…B-brad….

(-)

–E-eh…–El azabache no sabía dónde meterse en esos momentos, empezó a rascar su brazo en señal de que no sabía que escupir hacia el mayor para que no le tomara como acosador.

Y no lo culpen, se ponía bastante nervioso cuando se cruzaba con Nightmare por alguna razón, tanto que su piel blanquecina se volvía roja en un segundo.

El mayor en verdad aun lo observaba con una mueca de extrañez, siempre había sabido que le acachaba entre las sombras por así decirlo, pero si le confrontaba solo se quedaba callado, ¿en serio? – ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto el mayor de esos dos aun observándolo, Vinny sabía que se encontraba observándolo y que sus miradas chocasen posiblemente le generaría un sonrojo en toda la cara.

No iba a ocultar la felicidad que sufría en ese momento, El azabache era bastante torpe cuando se trataba de ocultar una sonrisa y más si hablaban de su hermano especialmente. – Bueno…Yo me preguntaba…

– ¿Si? –

El silencio había llenado la habitación al segundo, ya dándole un pequeño tic al mayor que miraba con una mueca, ya de fastidio al pequeño azabache quien aún jugaba con sus pulgares como si ello le ayudara a pensar mejor.

–Te has quedado callado, de nuevo– Menciono el mayor quien ya miraba el reloj contando los minutos que pasaban en el silencio incomodo, El azabache noto esto y suspiro un poco triste, sabiendo que era incapaz de preguntarle lo que le iba a preguntar y posiblemente estaba a punto de perder la única posibilidad que tenía para hablar con su hermano.

–Bueno veras…–El mismo juraría que iba a llorar y sus ojos ya amenazaban a hacerlo, el mayor no era tonto y soltó una risa negando con su cabeza.

–Bebe Llorón, te veré hoy a la noche atrás del escenario–Luego de decir eso se dio la vuelta, levanto la mano saludando y se retiró de esa habitación, dejando a Nightmarion algo…bueno, muy sonrojado.

– ¿S-será una…Cita? –Sus mejillas eran el mismo infierno por así decirlo, hasta que escucho unos pasos y al voltearse noto que era su hermana. – ¿Qué pasa?

–Te dije que cuando me devuelvas mi celular, saques tu cuenta, ¿Okey? –Le tira el celular dándole en la frente y se retira.

El menor solo se sobo un poco y volvió a mirar su celular, era un mensaje de su mejor amigo que había conocido hace meses en las redes sociales, verán, el dueño al saber que los animatronicos se movían le otorgó a cada uno algo electrónico para que no se aburrieran.

El azabache rio y desbloqueo el móvil solo para leer el mensaje.

–No me lo puedo creer, Vinny, ¡Tengo una cita! –Al leer eso, el menor solo una de sus más sinceras sonrisas, se alegraba de su amigo desconocido, ¿Por qué desconocido? Porque no sabía de quien se trataba pero se había ganado la confianza del menor fácilmente.

Según él era una coincidencia que su amigo y el hayan encontrado una cita el mismo día quizás, pero su cabeza no estaba para pensar, en su cabeza pasaban varias cosas en mente. ¿Qué se iba a poner? ¿Cómo se iba a portar? ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué irían a comer?

Ideas tontas eran las que transcurrían por la mente del menor, hasta sintió como un volcán estallaba en sus mejillas al imaginar a su hermano bajando su mano hacia la espalda baja y empezar a…Dios, ¿Quién era el inocente dónde?

–C-creo que debería dejar de pensar en eso…–Era demasiado tarde, todos ahí observaban como el azabache babeaba sonrojado sin parar. Su hermana era la única que reía a carcajadas sin parar.

–… ¿Tú también haces eso cuando te invito a una cita? –Pregunto aun perplejo el toy Rubio mirando a su novio quien no sabía si esconderse o que la tierra se lo tragara sin más, Mientras que obviamente estaba sonrojado pensando la pregunta. ¿Cuántas veces habrán sido?

–D-deja de preguntar locuras, Goldie…–Menciono el azabache más avergonzado que de costumbre, ver a Vinny así era como verse así mismo en un espejo y eso le daba algo de vergüenza.

A veces lo hacía pero no enfrente de todos, sino a oscuras en su caja mientras que realizaba otra acción.

Volviendo con el menor, había empezado a escribir la respuesta al mensaje que le había llegado con mucha rapidez había que decir, no le importaba que a ese amigo no le conociera…Pues…Algunas veces hasta le hacía sonrojar al ayudarlo y eso le gustaba un poco.

Pero no logro mandar el mensaje por lo visto, su persona "platónica" tendría que esperar, pero igualmente no había que calificarlo así ya que no lo conoce y tampoco conoce el significado de Platónico/a. ¿Porque no logro mandar el mensaje? La hora daba la misma que había mencionado su hermano.

Puede que sea su amigo electrónico pero prefería mayormente a su hermano envés de alguien que no conoce, ademas...Su hermano, Hermano...como maldecía esa maldita palabra con todo su corazón puesto que el mismo creía que lo que hacia estaba mal. ¿Acosar a su hermano? ¿Porque se le había pasado por la cabeza tan "Horrible" idea?

Pero con un agita miento de cabeza sonrió alegremente y empezó a caminar a la dirección, Algo nervioso puesto que el celular le había quitado tiempo para arreglarse, cada tanto se paraba en un objeto que le refleje y se miraba, algunas veces hasta se miraba la espalda baja, Puesto que recordaba las palabras de la zorra albina a la perfección.

"–¿Un hombre? Pues solo muestra le el trasero y ya cae a tus pies –Muy sabias palabras de alguien que no tuvo novio de broma.– Ahora si me disculpas, seguiré acosando a Chicadele, Así que...¡Shu shu! "

Lo peor era que eso le hacia pensar cosas raras a Vinny, era cierto que siempre tenia curiosidad por el cuerpo humano, mas, aunque no le guste admitirlo, El cuerpo de su hermano mayor, El sabe que es algo pervertido por pensar en eso, pero mientras que nadie se entere todo estaría bien.

Por fin había llegado y podía notar un humo extraño, estaba claro que su hermano se encontraba fumando así que decidió esperar para no respirar ese humo, era el momento perfecto para...¿Para que? ¿No es obvio? Su celular tenia cámara de alta calidad, así que entre las sombras empezó a sacarles algunas fotos, algo muy fácil ya que en las sombras ni se notaba. – T-tu eres mio Brad, de nadie mas...de nadie...Mas...Juro que algún día seras mio, juro...que no tendrás opción...

 _ **-Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, hoy podremos notar a un Vinny muy pervertido y Yandere -Why word? Why?- Pero es parte de mi plan, tranquilos uwu...Y por cierto, voy a sacar alguna duda de ustedes, este Fic NO TENDRA solamente tres capítulos, lo que pasa es que puse la cara de Kitty y no salieron los puntitos, aclaro esto para que sepan que esto recién empieza y aun no termina 7w7 Admito que me quedo corto pero mi falta de tiempo no me permite escribir tanto, el proximo sera mas largo :33**_

 _ **No olviden visitar mi Wattpad:**_ ** _user/Kuomy-Neko_**

 ** _Ni tampoco la Pagina de Facebook, donde si no estoy haciendo memes estoy subiendo algunos bocetos algo deformes .-.  
SweetGirl90-Kuomi-Kun-888423571230906/_**

 ** _Alguna duda comenten y se las respondere en el siguiente capitulo nwn Dale a Like, suscribiros y dadle a favoritos (?) Okno_**

 ** _Kuomi esta...¡fuera! :v_**


End file.
